Glorified Pavement
by le error
Summary: [2012] Leo is a homeless prostitute who's trying to find himself and survive in a dangerous city. Raphael is a self destructive arms dealer who already knows the game. They clash but it's anything but a happily ever after. Contains mentions of drug abuse, rape, prostitution, and eventual mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have like 4 other stories to get to. I'm sorry. I get distracted so easily and inspiration is suddenly hitting me so hard. I promise to get to the other stories. This one is going to be a project because people liked it more than I had expected so I posted it on here.

His hands shook on the lighter, struggling to keep it in his hands as he clicked it to life and carefully lit up his cigarette. The smell of copper was still in his nose and his body was trembled. He never killed someone like that before but hell he would do again. Raphael took a long drag off the cigarette and exhaled slowly. He still felt filthy. Fuck it.

He kept his cigarette between his lips as he put on some casual clothing. He was gonna treat himself today and he wasn't gonna be answering his phone. He tossed his mobile on the table and zipped up his pants. He grabbed a shirt, any shirt just as long as it was clean. He wasn't stupid enough to use the dirty money to robbed from those dealers right now. He knew he was thick headed but he was street smart at least. Raph exhaled the smoke through his nose and rolled his shoulders.

"Come on." He mumbled to himself, "Just broken heads and some blood, what's got ya worked up, Raph?" He asked himself. He shook his hands and rubbed his knuckles. Tonight he was going to party. Drugs, alcohol and hoes. That's what he needed right now, some good piece of ass to clear his mind.

Raph pocket his gun in the back of his jeans and a large wad of cash into his front. He put on his black hoodie then a red vest. He wasn't sure where he was going tonight, he was gonna let whatever happen happen, just as long as it felt good.

The streets were packed with people. Mutants and humans. Long lines into fancy clubs and bars. Tsk, all of them were shit. Raph huffed, staring down one of the bouncers with an angry glare, challenging him as he walked by.."Pussy.." Raph growled. He was on eager, he knew it, he had to cool down. He walked down the pavement with his head held high and one hand in his jean pocket and the other on his cigarette. He saw two blondie girls walk past him, fake as hell but cute faces and nice bodies.

Raph watched them with interest, his eyes scanning up and down at the women who paid no attention to him. Whatever. There was no way those tits were real anyways.

There was always one joint he would go to occasionally where they basically treat him like VIP. His human friend Casey knew the owner of the strip club which made it a good place to lay low and chill without trouble. Some of the guards weren't to be fucked with.

A large alligator mutant stood at the entrance when he walked into the building. The big guy quickly moved out of the way and managed a quick smile to Raph before it faded. He pushed open the doors and was enveloped by dark red and pink lights. In the center was a runway and a gold pole in the circular middle. Chairs were close but some men preferred to stand. The good thing about this strip club was that it wasn't only displaying human dancers.

Or just women.

Raph walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The same beautiful babe was always working the bar.

"Hey." Raph greeted.

"The usual?" She asked with a smile. She was already getting a glass for the mutant. "It's Wednesday night, Raphie, why are you out on this boring day?"

"Got into some trouble, need to chill the fuck out and get shit drunk. Case here?"

She nodded. "Upstairs in a 'private session." She said with a wink.

"Like to get a private session with you." Raph said with a stupid grin.

She chuckled. "You aren't my type."

"Is it the green skin? Or the shell? I'm still pretty flexible, babe."

"I'm starting to think a drink isn't going to help." She said as he placed the glass in front of him and a bottle. "So, what are you looking for?"

Raph grabbed the glass and help it to his lips, "Most expensive whore ya got." He took a sip.

"Danny is right behind you but you pretty much know you can drag any girl or boy here and take them to the rooms yourself." She said.

Raph downed the glass and quickly poured more into his cup. "Yeah." He said, sounding dull and distracted. The music changed to something more sensual and fast paced. A few girls walked out into the catwalk and began to dance and touch each other. Boring. Raph took another sip, his eyes wandering towards some of the men that were walking around and trying to pick up some clients. His attention was caught when he heard someone cry out and a hard bang.

Raph sharply turned to the noise and saw a large man standing over a mutant. It was a turtle and from his attire, he could tell that he was working temporarily for the joint. He was holding his shoulder in pain and covering up his lower plastron. Must have been a bad sucker.

The man roughly grabbed the turtle and hauled him to his feet. He looked ready to strike the smaller body but Raph wasn't really going to let that happen. He quickly ran to the man and grabbed his fist and swung it back. "Watch it, fatass." Raph growled. "Ya fuck 'em not beat 'em."

"Mind yer business, freak." The large man piped.

"Yeeeah, you wanna get some cock come suck mine." Raph grabbed the front of his jeans with a wide grin, taunting the human who had given up and waved away.

"W-wait!" The other turtle called out.

"What?" Raph stopped him and roughly pulled him back.

"He didn't pay! I gave him what he wanted ..that money isn't mine!" The blue eyed turtle had tears forming already in his fit.

"Chill the fuck out, ya want money?" Raph grabbed him and pulled him roughly back into the narrow corridors towards the rooms.

"W-wait! Stop! You can't do this right now!"

"Yes I can now get in there." Raph roughly shoved the turtle into the room and locked the door. The blue eyed mutant rammed himself as Raph, trying to get through but Raph was stronger. He tossed the turtle on to the bed and began to pulled down his pants. "Your job is to fuck, right? Shuddup and do your job."

The turtle rolled out from the bed but Raph quickly caught him and pinned him down. He pulled the turtle's tail up forcefully and looked at his bare ass. "Hell, you're a friggin cutie. What's your name?"

The turtle didn't answer as he struggled.

"C'mon now. Ya want money right? I've been in this place long enough to know that if you don't meet quota, ya get thrown out. I'm paying double but hey if you're ass is real good I'll thrown in extra." Raph shoved his finger into his mouth to collect saliva then roughly shoved it inside the other.

The turtle tensed and stilled. "Aghh!"

"Wanna try and tell me your name, cutie? Promise I'll be gentle. Don't wanna ruin this perfect meat." Raph thrusted his finger more into the turtle as he waited.

"Nnnghh..ee..oo.."

"What's that?"

"Leo- Ahh!"

"Cute name. I'll remember that." Raph pulled out his finger and rubbed his slit. His semi hard cock released and rubbed against the other's ass. He reached on the table besides the bed for a condom and quickly ripped it open with his teeth. "Stay down." He demanded. He let him go as he pried the plastic away. He jerked himself to get himself hard enough to put on the condom, his eyes trailed towards Leo's shell and skin. It was littered with scars.

"Y-you know I can suck you off.." Leo mumbled shyly.

"Aren't ya eager." Raph teased him. He shoved Leo's head down to silence him as he continued to jerk himself off. Finally he put on the condom himself and kicked Leo's legs open a little more. "All you had was humans?"

"Some were mutants.." Leo replied. He tried to see Raph's dick but he kept on shoving his head down so he wouldn't move so much. Leo lifted his ass up reluctantly, grinding himself against his client's cock and moaning.

"That's what I wanna hear." Raph said with a smirk. He held himself as he positioned his cock into Leo's ass. He slipped in slowly and was surprised to feel how tight he was. "Shit.." Raph eased himself in while keeping his other hand over Leo's shell.

Leo tried not to make any noise as the thick manhood filled him. He was really large and was beginning to hurt. The condom had lubricant but it wasn't enough. A whimper escaped him and his eyes closed tightly. "Nngh..ahh…ow..shit..shit.."

Raph thrusted into him to fully fill Leo's ass. The smaller turtle whined in pain and was still tense. For some reason he wanted the other to face him so he could lean over and kiss over his scars. He never wanted to put his mouth on a prostitute.

"Y..y-you're really big!" Leo cried out in pain.

"I know, right?" Raph replied cockily. He began to fuck the turtle in a smooth pace. He took off his vest hastily and his hoodie. His shirt was lifted so he could see his cock ram in and out of that cute little ass. Shit, this guy's body was fucking amazing. Leo was practically screaming out in pleasure as he fucked him. His voice would crack and his eyes rolled back with his mouth open. He could tell he was hurting him too but he was too into this to care. He better get use to it.

Raph stopped briefly to roughly tossed Leo on to his shell so he could face him. His face was blushing bright red and panting. "You're fucking cute." Raph mumbled. He pushed Leo on to the bed more so he could climb on top of him and roll his hips. He brushed his lips against Leo's but the other was unwilling to kiss him. He roughly grabbed Leo's face and kissed him hard. His tongue entered him without permission, tasting him and recognizing the taste of honey tea and cinnamon. That was kind of hot.

Eventually, Leo gave in and began to kiss back. His hand sunk down to touch himself and pump his cock as Raph hammered into him. He was finally submitting.

Raph tasted every inch of the turtle's body, biting and suckling at his lip and neck. He licked at his chest and over his shoulders. He tasted fucking amazing. Leo tried to touch back, now being clouded with lust and need, he wanted to taste the other as well. Raph wasn't letting him but rewarded him with a hungry kiss.

"Nnnghh..nnghh.." Leo purred.

Raph was near his peak, his cock was ready to burst and release himself. "Shit..fuckk..arggh!" He pulled out and pulled off the condom. Without even being told anything, Leo moved in and took Raphael's cock into his mouth and sucked him off. He kept his hand on his length and came hard on the floor. He felt Raph's thick semen burst into his mouth and down his throat. He drank in every drop and licked his cock clean.

They were both silent once they were finished. Raph held his dick with his hand as he panted and slowly stoked himself. He felt completely spent. Leo looked up at him with wide eyes and breathless. His tongue flickered out to catch the remaining cum on his lips and hummed.

"Fuck! That felt so good." Raph pushed Leo down on to the mattress so he could lay down on top of him and trap him with his arms around him. Leo didn't know what to do but was now tired himself to really do anything.

"Name?" Leo whispered.

"Raphael." He replied and sighed heavily. Once he felt like he could stand, he climbed off Leo and tucked himself in. "But you can call me Raph or big daddy. Which you prefer." He began to cloth himself as he continued to stare at Leo's flaccid cock. The smaller turtle tucked himself in and got into a sitting position. He gave Raph a half amused smirk.

"Thanks. Now I need the money." Leo said quickly.

"I gotcha." He pulled over his hoodie then reached into his pocket to pull out the bundle of cash. There had to have been at least 800$ that he tossed into Leo's lap. Leo quickly unrolled it.

"This is..a lot…" Leo chirped.

Raph moved in and lifted Leo's head with his finger. "Consider it future payments." He kissed him on the lips, a quick peck before winking. Leo turn red.

"T-thank you…" Leo said.

"I'm guessing it would only be about 280$ so there's a lot still in there for you. Whatever your situation might be. Just don't go anywhere where I can't find you, babe." Raph zipped up his pants and gave Leo one last smile before leaving the room.

Leo sat on the bed, completely dumbstruck and still breathless. 520$ was a lot of money to him. It was for himself, all for him that Raph had left him. He was never given that much ever from one client or even 5. He quickly tucked the money under the bed and kept the 280$ so he could give it to Danny and leave. Leo sighed in relieve.

He was going to eat tonight..


	2. Chapter 2

There were only a handful of clubs that would take him in. Leo knew it was because he was mutant and also the majority of the clubs only wanted beautiful, model thin type women. He wasn't a good dancer but he would lie sometimes and say he was. How hard could it be? He never got as much money as he did the other club, Danny's. He wished he could work there every day. He couldn't lie to him and say he needed that dirty mattress to sleep on because he had no home of his own. Leo had told Danny that he was staying with his 'brothers'. He had no brothers..he had no family..he couldn't even go one night without thinking someone was going to rob him or beat him.

He hated this city..

Leo looked down at his broken hand, bruised and bloodied from a recent fight he had gotten into. Luckily, it was just some punk kids who were trying to make him suck their premature dicks. He was shoved hard into the ground and punched. It wasn't that bad. His hand really hurt though. He hoped Danny wouldn't see it or else he would make him stay away from the club for weeks..

He kept his hand on his lap, trying not to jostle it around too much and carefully brought his jacket up to his shoulders. He felt miserable. Leo looked down at his half eaten meal, still hungry, he picked up his fork and ate the last of his pancakes. The tall cat mutant waitress waltz by him and gave him another glass of orange juice.

"You know you are the only one who comes at 11 o'clock at night to eat breakfast." She said.

Leo smiled timidly with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup. She smiled back and left him alone. She was always his server whenever he came here. He knew she was married with two kids. He wondered what it was like to have a family. He wanted to know what it felt like to come home from a respectable job, food waiting for you and maybe kids to tuck in at night. He was too young to be thinking about kids but it was just nice to think about sometimes.

He winced sharply, his fork slipped from his grip and clattered on the floor. Everyone in the diner turned to him as he grabbed his broken hand and tried not to cry. Leo felt like crying, he felt like breaking down and just dying. It wasn't fair..why couldn't he have a normal life? Instead he was at a diner at almost midnight, no friends, a broken hand from a stupid fight and having to have sex for a few dollars.

A sudden urge to throw up made him snap from his thoughts. Everyone was already watching him. He was never going to show his face ever if he just threw up on the table right now. He covered his mouth and swallowed the bile but his stomach was protesting. Leo took some deep breathes to calm himself and gain control again. His body was trembling and after a while his stomach settled. He took a few sips of his orange juice and sighed heavily. He really was pathetic..

He spent a few more minutes at the diner before he gathered the courage to stand up. The pain in his hand nearly made him crumble to the ground but he kept his composure when he went to go and pay. He said goodbye to his waitress and gave her her tip quickly.

Leo kept to the busy streets with his coat hung loosely around him and his arm tucked into his chest. His body hurt and his stomach was irritably full. Why did he eat so much? He decided to walk around the streets and keep himself awake a few more hours. He didn't have work till Wednesday, two days without anything to do but at least he still had a large sum of money with him. He should rent a room at a cheap hotel. At least it would be better than to sleep besides a dumpster. He crossed the street and walked back down where he came. The hotels weren't far but his legs were already aching. Sleeping for two days sounded really good right now.

Before he crossed the alley, something hard slammed right into him and made him fall on his side on the pavement. He let out a choked sob in pain as his arm knocked against the concrete. He tried curling up but someone grabbed him by his elbow and lifted him up.

Leo thrashed to get free till he saw the familiar face. "R-Raph?"

Raphael stared back at the turtle in complete surprise. Of course, who would want to run into someone they had a quickie with at a strip joint?

"Shit!" He cursed.

Leo half expected him to toss him back down on the floor, instead, he wrapped his arms around him and dragged him away from the alley. He felt like throwing up from the build of pain. "W-What are you -"

He heard the sounds of gunfire and angry yelling behind him. Someone else was running besides him but he couldn't see who.

"Just drop the kid, Raph!" Someone said.

"I can't believe he soled us out! I'm gonna rip his fucking legs off!"

Leo cried out as a loud bang sounded close to them. What the hell was going on? Raph grabbed Leo up more properly so he could run faster. Leo unwillingly following him but he was struggling to keep up. He pulled him away from the gunfire and into another alley. A large black van was parked in front, blocking the exit. Raph grabbed Leo and shoved him into the back of the van and hopped in with him. It was then that Leo saw who the other person was, a human. Casey?

Casey jumped into the drivers seat and started up the van. Raph grabbed Leo and slammed him down so he could lay flat. Gunshots rang and hit against the side and back of the van. The van sped off and the noises faded expect for the screech of tires and heavy panting. Leo laid still and trying to keep silent. He was in too much pain to really do anything felt Raph's arm around him, protecting him and breathing heavy above him.

"You okay?" Casey asked. What was Casey doing here?

Raph growled in response. "I'm gonna kill him, Case, I'm gonna fucking kill that little prat."

"Don't worry, bro, let's just lay low for a few days first."

Raph released Leo and roughly dragged him over so he could get a good look at him. "You."

Leo looked up at him with a pained expression. The anger washed away from the other's face but he was still upset. He immediately saw the hand that was mangled and badly bruised up.

"Shit…" Raph cursed under his breath.

"S'not you.." Leo quickly said. Raph looked like a wild animal ready to pounce and kill. It was starting to scare him a little. "I got into a fight..it wasn't you.."

"Yeah, I probably made it worse.." Raph said. "What the hell were you doing? Getting in my way..idiot..I should punch you."

Leo didn't respond and turned his head to the side. He wasn't sure what was going on or even why he was dragged into here. Raph seemed to have read his mind and leaned over him. "Don't know why the hell I grabbed you. I sort of panicked.." He admitted. "Just hang on, alright?" He rested his hand on Leo's shoulder and gripped it lightly. Leo tried to form words but couldn't even open his mouth for some reason. He gave up and, despite the bumpiness, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He felt extremely hot when he woke up. His body was uncomfortable, sweaty and he felt a little bit out of it. Leo slowly wiggled his way out of the blanket cocoon that he had gotten himself into. The blankets felt heavy and suffocating but at least he was warm. Wait..where was he?

Leo looked around in mid-panic around the small dark room. There wasn't a lot but it looked nice and well kept. There was a weight stack near the wall and a large dresser. There were several posters up but it was too dark to see exactly what they were. His head felt heavy as he tried to keep it to look around. He wanted to get up from the bed but he felt so relaxed that he couldn't. He rested on his side and felt something strange on his arm before realizing it was wrapped up. Why hasn't he felt anything? It was his last thought before he slipped into a comfortable darkness.

The next time he woke up, he felt even more exhausted. His eye lids felt heavy and his body uncoordinated and slow. Leo struggled with the urge to wake up fully but he had to get out of this bed. He slipped out from the bed and slowly got up. His arm began to ache a little and he was starting to think that someone drugged him.

He stumbled to the door and turned the knob. He heard more noises outside and the brightness disoriented him.

"R-Raph?" He called out groggily. His feet shuffled carefully towards the light and what he guessed was the living room. He some someone talking and another voice that Leo knew to be Raph's. His throat felt dry and he was too tired to call out again.

He closed his eyes briefly as he walked from the light and didn't catch the small set down into the room. His heart leap from his throat as he stumbled forward, ready for the impact of the ground but was saved by a strong pair of arms.

"Told you you gave him too much, idiot."

Raph held him up but didn't let go of him. Instead, he dragged Leo's body over to the sofa and plopped him down to rest.

"You said 4?" Casey retorted. Leo opened his eyes to catch the human waving around his beer bottle.

"I said 2, moron." Raphael growled back. He went back to the other turtle and helped him into a more secure position. Leo blinked slowly up at him before knocking out again without warning. Raph snorted. "He looks fucking high outta his mind right now."

"At least he isn't in pain?" Casey shrugged. "What else was we gonna do?"

Rah waved him off as he checked Leo over. He was completely out like a light. His breathing was heavy and his pupils were completely shot, no wonder he was practically blinded by the small lamp. He hoped Casey hadn't overdosed him. Leo's body looked too fragile for this.

"Ugh, this is friggin stupid." Raph dragged one of the chairs by the television set and sat down. "We lost so much money, Case, so much money."

"Don't worry, Raph, what did I tell ya? We'll round up our guys and beat the living shit outta Kenny for ratting us out. You really think that those stupid punks are any threat to us? Tsk."

"I'm gonna chop his head off." Raph clenched his fist tightly, excited of the thought of mowing down all those stupid assholes who dared to steal from him.

"Least we still got that shipment of weapons from California. You gotta admit those are some beautiful pieces." Casey reminded.

Raph wasn't paying attention anymore to the conversation. He was too lost in thought now and Casey recognized that look. The hot tempered mutant was someone nobody should mess with. He was glad that they were friends rather than enemies. Raph looked towards the sleeping turtle on the sofa.

"Isn't that the guy you fucked a few days ago?" Casey asked him causally. Raph's face blew up red from the question.

"Shuddup." He hissed.

"Hey, I don't give a shit who you stick your dick in, bro. I just think it's funny that you slammed into him..again. Hahaha!" Casey nearly choked on his beer when Raph got up from the chair and grabbed it over his head.

He was scared that they might have killed the guy.

Leo hadn't woken up for the whole day and his breathing was swallow. Raph was already planning on some way to hide the body or possibly just bury him? He hoped the guy didn't have a big family or some crazy people figuring out that he accidentally killed him. Shit he messed up!

He payed close attention to the painfully slow rhythm of Leo's chest. His eyes would flutter open slightly before closing again. It looked like he was trying to wake himself but couldn't. The guy hadn't eaten all day, was this normal? His concern for the other mutant made anxious and he almost forgot about what happened with Kenny.

Casey had went out for the night while Raph stayed behind to watch over Leo. He wasn't sure why he even cared so much. He fucked the guy and suddenly he felt responsible? Well, if the guy did die because of an overdose he was gonna have this on his conscious. He rubbed his temples and groaned. He needed a cigarette but who knew when Casey was gonna get back. Stupid bonehead took too long.

He was alarmed when Leo finally began to move around a bit. He stretched out his legs and moved his hand on the cushion. Raph quickly got up and lightly slapped the side of his cheek to help him. "C'mon, dude." He said in the hopes to get him awake.

Leo moaned tiredly before opening his teary eyes and looking around. They were unfocused but he was alive! Thank god.

"..R..aarr.f..a.."

"Take it easy, dude. Just relax, alright?" Raph nudged him down a little and repositioned his hand on his chest. It looked a little swollen.

"W-wha..happen?" Leo asked dryly.

"You're still safe, Leo." Raph reassured him. He watched other as he struggled past the heavy cloud towards consciousness.

"I feel..so high.." Leo grabbed his head and let his hand slip down over his eyes.

"You were in friggin outer space." Raph joked. He moved his hand away from his face so he could see his eyes again. "Didn't mean to give that much but at least you weren't in pain."

Leo nodded without really knowing what to say. He felt more awake now and a little tired. His hand wasn't hurting as much but he was careful with it regardless. Raph helped him up to sit and positioned some pillows around him and under his broken hand.

"Can't stay.." Leo mumbled as he rubbed his eye.

Raphael glared at him, "You ain't going no where." He gripped his shoulder as if challenging the other even though Leo was still off his rocker right now. "Just shut yer hole and sit. I'm gonna get you something to eat."

Leo didn't protest, in fact, eating something right now sounded really great. He huffed in response and felt the weight on his shoulder lift. Everything just felt so awkward now and Leo wanted to just bolt out of the door and hide. Memories of what happened collided around in his brain. Why were those guys chasing him in the first place?

Leo leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep more but he didn't want to at the same time. Maybe some food would be good.

Raph came back with ginger ale and a plate of chicken wings and mashed potatoes. His stomach growled hungrily at the food. "Here." He set the plate on his lap and put the glass of soda on the wooden chair in front of him.

"Thank you." Leo dug into the food without a second thought. He hadn't had chicken in forever and it tasted so amazing. He didn't even notice Raph staring at him beside him. What he was looking for, he wasn't sure. Right now all he cared about was this plate of food. The kid ate like he never ate before in his life. Then again he probably guessed he didn't have a lot of money. Raph could only imagine what Leo's place must look like.

"If you want, when Casey comes back, I'll drive you to your place." Raph offered. "I rather drive you then have you walk. It's already dark."

Leo shoved the last spoon full of mash potatoes into his mouth and paused. He swallowed hard, trying not to look Raphael to show the wheels turning fast to think of a lie. He had no place..

"I live far." He said.

"Don't care."

"You'll waste gas."

"I've got money."

"It's in a really bad neighborhood."

"This whole city is bad. Are you trying to make excuses? What you got a boyfriend you don't want me seeing or something? He a jealous type?" Raph growled.

"No!" Leo quickly shouted. "No! Just..whatever.." He didn't want to tell him he was homeless. He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to puke. He could feel Raph's eyes drilling into him, expecting him to tell him anytime soon now but he stayed quiet. Leo drank the ginger ale slowly and stared down at the wooden floor. He wished Raph had just left him on the street.

"Are you gonna tell me or-"

"No!" Leo shouted again more forcefully. He set the glass down on the chair and stood up. He nearly lost his balance but he was determined to show he could pull his own weight. "No. You aren't my father. I don't have to tell you anything."

Raph stood up too though he looked more menacing. "I saved your life."

"I wasn't in danger!"

"Those guys would have shot the fuck outta you!" Raph lifted his finger up towards the door but kept his eyes locked on the other. "They don't care who is in there way!"

"Why the fuck do you even care? We fucked! We fucked once and you feel like you own me now? Is that it? That I'm gonna be your little fuck toy now?"

Raph shoved Leo back, his temper rising to the point where he wanted to fuck the living fuck out of Leo. "I should have left you, you ungrateful slut."

"Fuck you, you dirtbag. I don't need any help f-..fro..from.." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Raph quickly caught him before he hurt himself on the floor and held him. At least he thought Leo was trying to fight to get away from him but his body was stiff and too tense. Leo's whole body was convulsing.

"Shit…shit." Raph held him, not sure what else to do, he kept him close to his chest so he couldn't bang his head against the ground. Those stupid drugs Casey gave him was a lot on Leo's body, he should have expected this. "Fucking idiot, you're fucking idiot..shit..I'm sorry.."

The seizure only lasted a minute before Leo calmed down. He panted heavily, struggling to regain his breath as he looked around in confusion. Raph put his hand over Leo's forehead to keep him still.

"..D-d-did..I piss myself?" Leo wheezed.

Raph felt the wetness under his legs but found the emptied glass of ginger ale besides them. "No, you fuck face. Just shut up and relax." He heard Leo chuckle pathetically.

"I didn't mean to call you a slut..you don't have a home, do you?"

Raph wasn't expecting an answer from Leo considering how defensive he was when he first mentioned it. He wasn't expecting the sudden loud sobbing that came after. It was the only answer he needed from him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wish writers block didn't hit me so hard on this story. Grr. Next coming chapter I am introducing the other characters. I'm excited to introduce Don and Mikey next._

The sound of the rain roared in his ears as he stood still with his eyes closed and head up. It was refreshing, a cleansing downpour with a promise of a new start and forgiveness. He thought it was cheesy to think that maybe it was God crying for him and cleaned him of his sins. He really doubt that someone so powerful as Him would shed a single drop for a freak. A mistake of life. That's what he was.

The scenery faded in his mind and the pavement turned into porcelain. The heavy smell of rain disappeared, perplexed, he opened his eyes finally to see the tiled wall of the bathroom.

The water had already turned cold and he was shivering. At least he was okay now. Leo shut off the water and put his hand up against the tile. His other hand reached up and wiped the water from his eyes and beak. He winced sharply and set it down again. Stupid..he felt like he was losing it.

Leo stepped out from the shower and dried himself off with a towel that hung on the doorknob. It was hard keeping it up on his shoulders without his other hand's support. Whatever, they were all guys here, right? He let it slip and hung it back on the knob. He felt like crap emotionally and physically. His body ached and his hand throbbed with pain. At least he was cleaned up now, he hadn't had a good shower in a while so it was definitely refreshing.

He walked into clumsily into the living room, following the noises of the television and finding Raphael laying down with his shirt off. Leo could see his battered up plastron with deep scratches and a large piece missing near his left shoulder. He could see the definition of his muscles on his arms and the slight dip of his pants covered only half of his slit when he had his legs open. Leo's hand dipped over his naked body, suddenly feeling too exposed and uncomfortable. He was glad the other turtle hadn't seen him checking him over.

Leo cleared his throat, "H-hey.." He mumbled.

Raph moved his head back so he could view Leo upside down. He quickly straight himself up and stood. His eyes widen at his naked body and his cheeks turned red. "Shit, why the fuck are ya butt ass naked?" Raph said though he didn't succeed in sounding too upset about it. Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was hoping that ..you had clean clothes?" He answered him.

Raph made an 'o' and grabbed Leo's wrist to pull him into his room. He opened the drawer and pulled out black baggy sweatpants and a loose fitted white shirt. Leo could smell him all over this clothing. He couldn't describe his scent but he found it very alluring. Leo's face was bright red as he got himself dressed in front of the other. Raph watched him without shame, his eyes looking down to his tail till it disappeared over the pants.

"How you feelin'?" He asked. Anything to break the silence.

"Better. Thanks." Leo pulled over the shirt and adjusted it over his shell. It was a lot harder with one hand. He felt more comfortable now and warm.

Raph leaned against he drawer. "Listen, uh, you're welcome to stay here. I'm not forcing you or anything."

Leo moved down to sit on the edge of the bed, his fingers were hooked under the shirt, fiddling with the hem as he rolled the offer in his mind. He slowly nodded but felt incredibly ashamed. "Please?"

"Yeah." Raph moved closer to him and cupped Leo's chin. His thumb stroked his jaw as he spoke. "But in exchange I want something something."

Leo bit his tongue hard at the mention but his good hand was already at the edge of his pant line, tugging on it a little to show his appreciation. "Of course." Leo said without hesitation.

"I don't want you to do what you do anymore."

Leo was taken back by the request. His hand dropped away, "What?"

"Whoring yourself. I don't want you doing that, not when you're with me." Raph said more firmly. "Understand?"

"With you?" Leo repeated, he suddenly felt fearful. Raph carefully lowered him down on the bed and moved on top of him.

"Yeah. I own you now, understand? You're mine. I don't want money, I don't want you bending your ass over for anyone else but me." Raph said. He lowered his head to kiss Leo's neck and lightly bite at his skin. Leo was arched at the touch, his body shuddered and he gasped at the feeling of Raph's teeth gently grinding on his sensitive neck. The feeling alone was arousing him but was he expecting Raph to pull away so soon. It made him feel disgusted with himself of how quick and easy he submitted. "Simple enough? In exchange you can live here and I'll take care of you. Anything you want I can get it. Clothes, jewelry or drugs. Anything."

It was a lot to take in for just a few seconds. At first he was expecting Raph to just burst out laughing and climb off him. His face was dead serious and his touches were anything but a joke. He was offering him a place to stay in exchange for..a relationship? Whether he just wanted a piece of ass to fuck every now and then, what difference was it compared to those who offered him before? Leo's gaze dropped, looking disappointed and a bit hurt. He wanted to say 'no' but a part of him couldn't. He couldn't turn down the offer because he was just so tired of the life he was living already. All he had to do was offer his body, not like he hadn't done it before.

Leo had been silent much longer than he had expected. Raph moved off of him and roughly pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bed. His forehead rested against the other.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." Raph repeated. "I like you." His eyes trailed down his body before snapping back to his eyes.

He liked him too. Leo found him attractive, he was strong, wealthy and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he knew would be protected.

Then why was he so disappointed?

"Y-yeah?" Leo said in a soft manner.

Raph's hands crept behind his shell, touching the grooves and pattern of it as he moved his fingers down. "Yeah." He answered bluntly. He kissed Leo's lips, a small peak and the smell of cigarette.

Leo wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him in. His lower plastron grind against Raph's and his hand roughly groped and caressed Raph's slit. His response was a soft moan and a churr. As Raph began to kiss him softly on his lips, he lowered himself down on to the mattress and helped him unzipper his pants.

The day was wasted in his bedroom and being laid out without protesting. Leo loved sex, it made him forget for a little bit and let him drown in self ecstasy and bliss. Sex was amazing, it's the after feeling that made it all dwindle away.

Leo rolled on to his side on the bed and buried his face into the pillows. He smelled Raph's musk, sweat and the heavy scent of sex. He wanted a shower, it's what he always did whenever he was done with one of his clients but this was different, right?

_'I don't want you bending your ass over for anyone else but me.'_

Was that an unofficial proclamation of a relationship between them now? Leo nuzzled the soft pillow as he was lost in thought. No. It probably wasn't. He wasn't going to jump the gun but how was he suppose to make money if Raph didn't want him working? He was going to take care of him, he wasn't sure what to think of that. In the heat of the moment and everything— Raph was just..really-

"Nghh.."

Leo lifted his face up from the pillow to look at the sleeping turtle besides him. He was careful as he moved his broken hand underneath the pillow as he turned. His eyes watched as Raph rolled on to his plastron to get comfortable in his deep slumber. His brow was knitted and a thin layer of sweat was visible on his green skin. Leo scooted closer to him and gently poked his beak against his elbow.

"Raph?" He said softly.

The turtle moved his head away from Leo, his arm wrapped around his head and groaned. Leo moved himself to sit up on the bed and gently shook Raph. Before he could even utter his name again Raph sprang up at the touch and grabbed tightly on to Leo's wrist. He looked ready to attack him with a wide fearful look before relaxing. "Ah- s-shit..shit, Leo, don't do that." He said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. You were mumbled in your sleep."

Raph sighed loudly and released Leo's wrist, "Whatever…" He huffed. His other hand slid up to his plastron, pressing his hand into his chest as he took deep breathes to calm himself. Leo rolled away from him without another word, feeling a bit angered by his attitude, he grabbed his clothing and stormed away to the bathroom. He jerked open the door and purposely slammed it closed just to startle Raphael again. Leo didn't care, why should he?

He tossed his clothes on top of the toilet seat and rubbed his cheek. He moved around too roughly which caused his broken hand to throb from the movement. Leo leaned against the door, holding his injured hand carefully with his other and closed his eyes tightly. "Idiot..you're an idiot." He mumbled under his breath. The continue string of insults he slurred out made the pain a bit easier to manage.

He made the shower quick though it would have been better if he could scrub his shell and body with two hands instead of one. He was just thankful for the warm water and kiwi scented shampoo that was on the shelf. Why Raph had shampoo was a mystery.

He shut off the water after a few minutes and moved the curtain back. Leo gasped when he found Raph standing at the doorway, the door opened wide and a pile of clothing in his arms. Leo quickly grabbed the curtain back and pulled it over his naked form. Raph chuckled.

"Hiding something I didn't see last night?" He said cockily. "Here, I got clean clothes. Come to the dining room and we'll talk." He placed them on the sink for Leo before closing the door hastily.

Leo climbed out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. He could only imagine what this conversation would lead to. He had some questions of his own and he felt a bit reckless to willingly accept his offer. No, he wasn't in the right state of mind. That was it. He just needed more time to really think about this. Leo chuckled to himself as he pulled the pants up with some difficulty. His tail wiggled to get under the hem of the pants and comfortably hidden. He felt embarrassed to think that his 'work' clothes were the most comfortable to him. It was only because he felt more natural and his tail wasn't kept in and tucked.

He grabbed the shirt and roughly pulled it over him. He smelled Raph all over the shirt with a hint of linen and soap. He couldn't help but pinch the front of the shirt and bring it over his beak to smell it as he walked out of the bathroom. Oh..right, the dining room.

Leo cradled his painful hand close to his chest as he shuffled slowly into the other room. He could smell something cooking but couldn't focus on it. He wished he had wrapped his hand.

"S'still hurts?"

Leo gasped in surprise at the tall man stepping in front of him. He shrunk back and hit his shell against the door frame with a loud thud. Casey held out his hands to him, showing he wasn't going to hurt him. "Woah! Sorry, dude. Just makin' sure you's okay."

"C-Casey.." He hung his head and smiled, "You scared me. Sorry.."

"It's cool. Uh, I thought it was just bruised up. I'll wrap it up if you gimme a sec.."

"Thank you. I was just thinking about asking you." Leo said as he gently rubbed his wrist. He lifted his head and spotted Raph in the kitchen once Casey moved out of his line of sight. He was shirtless and his pants hanging low enough to see his tail out swaying side to side. He was cooking though he couldn't see what but it did smell good. Leo's stomach growled.

Casey had went back into the bathroom to get the supplies to wrap up his hand. Good. He wanted to be alone with Raph to talk. He felt weird having a human near him anyways, he felt unsafe but he didn't want to be rude. Leo walked to him, his chest puffed out but without the confidence and pride. He was still building up courage.

"Raph?"

"Hm?"

Leo swallowed, "Is Casey leaving? I ..wanted to talk-"

"Yeah, bonehead was gonna head out to get some shit done. Relax, blue." Leo gave him a confused puppy look at the nickname but said nothing of it. Raph turned to face him and grabbed the end of his shirt. He pulled Leo forward to him till their plastron's hit against one another and his beak bumped against Leo's. The sudden pull made Leo gasp in pain when his injured hand hit the counter.

"Shit, sorry!" Raph hugged him tightly and moved a little away from the counter. Leo shied away from him despite the intensity of pain radiating up his arm and shoulder. It so much that he felt like crying but he held it in and quickly turned around back to the dining room. He sat down on the farthest chair away from the kitchen. He heard Raph mumble something but he didn't follow him.

Casey returned with a pile of bandages and a sling. The sling was new and still covered in plastic though he could tell it wasn't a good size for his arm. Compared to human arms, he much larger.

"You good?" He dragged one of the chairs closer to Leo and set the supplies down. Leo nodded slowly, watching him as he took the first roll of gauze and began to wrap up his injured hand. Casey had large hands and fingers that looked clumsily as they worked. Leo flinched whenever his finger pressed on his bruised and injured skin.

"O..ow.." He whimpered.

"Sorry. I'm tryin' here." Casey began the second wrap around his wrist and half of his forearm. It wasn't too tight thankfully. Leo certainly didn't want Casey to redo all of this with those large fingers of his. He saw from the corner of his eye Raph come in with a large plate of breakfast and set it down in front of him.

"Not for you." Raph growled to Casey before turning back to the kitchen again.

"I knew you weren't that nice." Casey mumbled with a smile. He pinned the wrappings carefully so none of them would come undone and checked them over. "Not good at this so tell me if it's loose or too tight." He said to Leo.

"It feels fine. Thank you, Casey."

He opened the sling and helped Leo put it on. It was learning experience for them both but he appreciated Casey's attempts of being careful and gentle as possible. The sling turned out to be just right but he sure it was going to take some getting use to. Leo moved it to his chest, resting it on his plastron and shifting it around a little.

"Alright, cool."

"You done, princess?" Raph came back with another plate for himself and two opened beers. He set one down roughly on Leo's side and walked around him to get the empty chair beside him. Casey quickly grabbed the garbage away from the table and left. The way he hastily moved made Leo believe that Raph had already talked with Casey about this. That or maybe he was just really uncomfortable with him.

"You okay now?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Leo timidly pulled the plate of food in front of him and grabbed his fork. "Thanks."

"Mhm.." Raph took a long drink of his beer and set it back down with a purposely loud clang. "Sorry about this morning, I'm not a morning person and honestly ya scared the shit outta me so.." He waved out his hands and shrugged.

Leo smiled at the gesture and looked down at his plate. The apology was greatly needed and accepted without really much thought. "It's alright. I get that way too sometimes in the morning." He poked at the scrambled eggs with his fork and smiled.

"I slept like a baby next to ya." He leaned on the table with his elbows resting on the edge. "You really know your stuff." He whispered and chuckled.

Leo's cheeks burned red and he shoved a sausage link into his mouth to avoid saying anything. The taste of the warm link made his mouth water. Raph watched him shove a fork full of eggs into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out and his eyes wonder around as if he were nervous. He probably shouldn't have said that a loud especially at the table.

"I ain't got no fucking manners."

"I noticed." Leo said with a smile. Raph snorted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and enjoyed the food and light beer. Leo hadn't had beer in forever, he didn't drink a lot unless someone would get him a few drinks at the bars or with a client. He took extra sips of the cool beverage and set it down.

"Those people that you were running away from, who were they?" Leo asked.

Raph's expression changed to something more stressed and at first Leo didn't believe he was going to answer. He suddenly felt bad for prying.

"A meet that went wrong." He answered simply then shoved more food into his mouth.

"You're into drugs?"

"No, I don't sell that shit. I sell weapons." Raph quickly corrected. Leo caught a few bits of egg flying from Raph's mouth as he spoke. "Some asshole ratted me and me and Case booked out."

"How long have you been doing that? Selling guns and stuff?"

"Well, I've been doing it ever since I started talking, I was a slave. I didn't know any of my folks, just my owner who was a big shot dealer. I learned everything from him."

Leo nodded carefully, wanting to ask more but was scared. Raph had been a slave, like he was in the past, he wanted to know more about how he lived.

"He got murdered." Raph muttered.

"I'm sorry." Leo took a glance up at him, watching his demeanor change and seeing his discomfort on the subject.

Raph shrugged, "Shit happens, I guess. I don't need no one to look after me anyways..don't belong to no one." He said confidently.

"What about you?" He asked Leo. "I know you haven't been living the high life."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Leo hunched over more as he ate and was practically inhaling his food now. He didn't like telling anyone about himself or his past. It triggered him and made feel dirty to even talk about. He could tell from Raph's sigh that he was upset about it. Leo felt himself dissolve, his chest clenched when he heard the chair scrap against the wood and footsteps leaving.

Leo stood up, "Raph."

He turned and glared.

"Thank you."


	4. Donnie's Chapter

_A/N: Super sorry for the hella lateness. I got really distracted, story of my life. Anyways here's Donatello's introduction._

He stuck his finger into the collar of his dress shirt and roughly tugged it down till one of the buttons snapped from the pressure. He slapped his other hand on the table as he hunched and panted along with the beads of sweat forming on his brow. He struggled to breath, his lungs felt tight as he clumsily began to untuck his shirt. His fingers shook as he fiddled with the buttons, trying to free himself in his sudden state of claustrophobia but couldn't manage to fully yank the clothing off himself.

"Donnie?"

He didn't response, he couldn't, his mouth was dry and an overwhelming sense of nausea made him hesitate to open his mouth. He gave up on the buttons and grabbed the edge of the desk with his eyes glued to the oak wood and his nails. Scratches on the wood..the papers are disorganized..disorganized..disor-

He slowly lowered himself on to his knees and leaned against the side of the desk. His breath came in sharp quick inhales that felt like knives stabbing into his throat and into his lungs. His face contorted into pain as he pressed his hand against his plastron and closed his eyes.

April locked the door behind her and walked into the classroom towards her friend. She didn't want to startle him, she had been with him in similar moments like this before and knew that Don wouldn't want to be talked to. She placed her bag on the floor quietly and took off her cardigan. She hung it over her arm, rolled up her sleeves and got on her knees besides Don. He was crying. She had seen this before, and despite every instinct in her, she knew better than to hold him.

She scooted a little closer to him then carefully held out her hand in front of him. It wasn't in his face just chest level so he could see and reaction however he wished. At first he didn't knowledge it, his head hurt whenever he tried to look down but he could sense April now. He hiccuped and bared his teeth. He wanted to speak but he couldn't.

After a minute, he grabbed her hand.

April drove in silence into the quiet neighborhoods. She kept her rear view mirror pointed down into the back seat where Donnie laid sleeping with her cardigan over his chest. She was glad that it was weekend now for him, he needed rest, though knowing him, there was no such thing. She pulled into the driveway and parked. The tires creaked as the car came to a halt, Donnie stirred once he heard the sound of April's seat belt unbuckle and retract back.

"Hey." April turned to face him, "Need help?"

"Please.." Donnie mumbled tiredly.

April grabbed her keys but left her bag in the car. That could wait for a little while, her concern was Donnie. She closed the door and opened the back. Don was already struggling to get up, he was still shaking and out of breath.

"Don't move too much, I got you." April took his arm and helped him up to sit. She hooked her arm over his shell and hoisted him up on his feet on the pavement. He swayed and clung on to her while mumbling an apology, his balance was nonexistent as he tried to keep his knees from folding. He probably appeared drunk and chuckled lightly to himself for thinking it. April didn't notice thankfully.

April helped Donnie inside the house and on the sofa so she could hurry out and lock the car. Don rested back, taking deep breathes and focusing on his heartbeat that was thankfully slowing down. After the alarming sense of panic subsided the steaming build of embarrassment finally got to him. Did any students see him? Was he alone when he had a episode? He couldn't remember much but he tried not to think too much. He was home finally.

April came back with her keys in hand and locked the door. "Water?" She asked automatically when she saw him.

Don cleared his throat and mumbled, "Please."

April set down her keys on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She knew where everything was in the kitchen, she had been here so many times with Don that it was becoming a second home for her. She grabbed one of the glass cups and filled it with the filter water Don kept in the fridge and some ice.

She walked back to him and sat down with her hand outstretched with the water. Don took it and sipped it slowly.

"What happened?"

Donnie didn't answer right away. His voice was caught in his throat uncomfortably before he sipped down more ice cold water to get rid of the knot."They came."

April's eyes widen, "They? You mean..?"

"Yanko and Greg. They c-came into the classroom." His hands began to shake again.

"Did they hurt you?" April asked. He could already feel her eyes on him, checking his arms and neck for any bruises.

"No. They claimed I ripped them off but I didn't. They're just..g-greedy." He took another sip of the water and sighed. "I was already stressed out and I wasn't expecting them to just come to where I work. I freaked out and.."

"It's fine. Hey, it's alright."

"I haven't had one in years. I thought I could control myself!" His tone gradually shifted to aggression but April didn't move away.

"Donnie, these past few months have been doing a number on you physically and mentally. I really think you should take some time off at the college and no more side work for a bit." She whispered the last bit as if others were in their company.

"I can't do that." He fumed.

"Yes. You can, Don, you've been really on edge and I've seen the way you just space out. You need rest." Don felt the cup leave his hands, the coolness now gone and replaced with April's warm hands and thin fingers. "I'm going to stay with you."

Donnie's lips pressed tightly together at the idea before they curved into a smile and laughed. "You aren't playing nurse for me."

"I've done it before." She said with a smile, "Tomorrow morning you call the school, I'll fake a doctors note and send it. You aren't handling any business and I'm keeping your phone in my car."

"Lock down." Donnie said with a small chuckle, "I have to clean the lab though. I can't rest till I know everything is cleaned out."

"I'll put some music on and we can clean it together like we use to do." Her hands let go of his but he barely noticed. She gently caressed his cheek before bringing it around his head to pull him in. She kissed the top of his forehead, her lips pressed gently on his cool leathery skin and moved away. Out of habit, he grabbed her wrist and his fingers traced up a little into her forearm. His fingers easily engulfed her small arm but his touch was delicate. He wanted to fall asleep, forget about everything that happened today and just close his eyes in a heavenly pile of warm sheets and pillows. A small vacation sounded really nice.

April gave him one last kiss on the cheek before getting up with his cup in hand. Donnie slowly began to undress himself, starting with his shirt and tie then later he would strip his pants. He wanted to clean the lab before he took a shower. He walked out of the living room and opened the door leading into the basement. He shivered at the coldness biting into his flesh, it made him regret taking off his shirt. He sucked it up and switched on the light.

The basement lights illuminated the dingy looking area. There wasn't anything interesting besides the laundry room and some old equipment. Typical basement. Donnie closed the door behind him before making his way down the steps and walked over to the dryer. He cracked open a panel at the left of the machine and pressed the two small buttons simultaneously. The dryer rattled and began to slid forward out from his original position. Behind the machine, another set of stairs awaited him. The dryer stopped moving, revealing the full passage way down leading into the lab. The familiar scent of ammonia and plastic.

He slowly descended down, taking cautious steps before hitting solid concrete and sighed heavily. Spending too much time down here aggravated his scenes and triggered migraines. The tables were clean but some of the equipment and machines were dirty and still running. He turned off a few of them and unhooked the burners. Might as well keep everything off for a few days. Donnie placed his hand over the large steel container, still warm and humming, his mind immediately went to the encounter by those stupid thugs. How dare they come into his work place. Donnie growled, balling his hand into a tight fist against the steel and hunched over in his anger.

"Hey!" April's voice rang and bounced around the room enough to alarm him. He snapped out of his trance with wide eyes and turned.

She had her hair up nicely in a bun and a white stained t-shirt. She put on a pair of gloves and rolled up her sleeves to her shoulder. "You okay?"

Donnie blinked and looked away, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He took the special set of gloves from her with a weak smile. "I'll get clean the big tubs, can you just do the floor when I'm done?"

"Sure." April agreed. She watched him as he began to spring off the hooks of the large steel tubs, making sure he was truly okay before turning away. The desks needed to be cleaned up as well as the equipment and tools. The tables weren't that dirty but needed a good wipe down. Donnie usually kept the place spotless but lately he had been too busy and stressed. April was glad that she didn't have to drag him kicking and screaming away from work a few days.

Donnie sighed and dropped his head a little. "What if I did?" He said out loud.

April stopped and turned to look at him. "Did what?"

"Short them? What if I did?" He continued to scrub with the heavy problematic thought in mind.

"Then..well- next time make sure you don't."

"There not might be a next time, April, I'll have my head cut off and my body burned." Donnie replied and chucked.

"They know better than to come to your house and they can go to another supplier. Someone with a shitty product with double the price." April retorted. She didn't like the people Donnie sole his product too only because they complained too much. They were stressing him out more than needed.

"Those Purple Dragons guys aren't any better.." Donnie mumbled.

"Exactly. Donnie, you are the one meth supplier people trust and go to. Nobody messes with you, you don't have connections but people don't know that."

"Remember the time, they thought I belonged to the Cartel?" Donnie said with a grin. April laughed at the memory, the moment temporarily lighten at their laughter before it fell and reality was back. "What have I gotten myself into." Donnie said depressingly and exhaled.

"You'll be okay. Everything will work out." She said lightly, "Without you I would have been dead..or worse."

Donnie looked to her with a sorrowful expression at the mention. His upper lip twitched, attempting to smile again but couldn't. April watched him look away and go back to scrubbing out the tub and finishing up. They worked in silence the next hour, fiercely cleaning every inch before Donnie was satisfied. He organized and reorganized some of the tools, kept the books and containers stack neatly in order of size. April knew by the time they were finished, it would be clean enough to eat in here but even then she wouldn't. This place made her feel dirty.

The put everything away and burned the gloves and their clothing. Donnie put a towel around his waist, covering himself so he wasn't completely naked in April's presence. He felt more lighter now that he completed the task, now he got to relax and be work free for a few days. He mentally chuckled at that. There was no such thing as work free. As if on cue, Donnie heard the sound of his mobile ping after receiving a message. He hoped it wasn't one of his students asking to call them. He couldn't really take hearing another one asking about their grades. He slow walked to the kitchen and grabbed it.

The number was unrecognizable though Donnie didn't think much of it. He usually got text messages from varies sorts of people and contacts. He flipped it open and pressed to view the text.

_You're dead. _


End file.
